My Shattered Heart
by nxstxlgia
Summary: Bella is dead. This story is about how Jacob feels after this. One day, the Cullens come back, asking for her. Short One - Shot. Tragedy/ Angst/ Hurt/ Comfort


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**All I need to say is I cried while writing this.**

**Jacob's POV**

I cried. Bella was gone. She's dead. I will never get to see her smile or laugh. I'd never be able to hug her. I missed her already. I was so upset she didn't tell me. She was sick and she didn't tell me. She didn't tell me she had tuberculosis (TB). I wasn't scared of catching it. She just didn't tell me. She used to be locked in her room and I didn't understand it. She told me she had TB a week ago. I was so scared for her. I miss her. I miss her so much. The vampires could've turned her for all I care. I just wanted her alive. But that wasn't possible. They had left.

I cried harder thinking of how I could've found a way to contact them. But I didn't. This is all my fault. I loved her so much. She was gone now. I want her back. I'd do anything to bring her back. I played with the letter she had left behind for me before she died. I slowly unfolded it and read it for the millionth time.

_Dear Jake,_

_I will miss you. I love you. You were my best friend and you were always there for me. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I didn't want you to wake up everyday since then to make sure I was okay. If you're reading this, that means I'm dead. I thought I would heal. I really did. I just didn't understand how sick I was. I am sorry. I really hope you can find something to do that will keep your mind off of me. You don't have to, but if you ever see the Cullens, tell them I'm so sorry. Jake, I'll miss you so much. I'm so sorry I'm not there right now, laughing and playing around with you. I wish I could've fought this harder. I don't know what I did wrong, but somewhere across the way, I must've did something that cursed me with this fate. I wish I was there with you, Jake. I know I keep repeating it, but its because I'm probably dead if you're reading this. I want to make sure you remember that you meant so much to me. I'm writing a lot because these are the last things you'll hear from me. I wish I could give you a hug right now. I will always be there with you, watching you grow up and live happily. I love you, Jacob. I always will..._

_\- Bella_

I looked over her letter in complete sadness. I wish I could've told her I loved her a million more times. Everyday since she told me she was sick, I'd tell her I loved her so much. She'd smile and say: I love you too, Jake. I remember when we were kids. We used to play together with no idea that she'd leave me in a couple of years. Billy was taking this hard too. Bella was like the daughter he never had. I don't think Rachel and Rebecca really understand how much she meant to me, but they're sad when they see me cry over her.

Charlie was at his house, probably crying. We all missed her so much.

**A Couple Months Later...**

I was outside working on my car. Alone. I remembered when Bella was here to help me.

_Bella was sitting on the floor, he hair loose around her shoulders. _

_"How long will this take to finish, Jake?" She asked._

_"Months. Years, probably. You'll help out, won't you?" I laughed._

_"In a garage? With my clumsiness? Sorry, Jake. You're on your own." She giggled._

_I held her in a tight hug and spun her around. "Its okay as long as you stay here with me the whole time."_

_"Of course. Every time you want to work on your car, just come and get me. I'll be here until you finish your car. Maybe even longer."_

_We both laughed together an took a break._

I sighed. Her words replaying in my head.

_I'll be here until you finish your car._

"But you can't, Bells." I whispered. "I miss you."

I heard a Wolf's howl and I ran to the border. The Cullens were standing there. Sam looked at me expectantly.

"You're looking for Bella?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes. I'm here to apologize. We're coming back here. Her house is empty so she must be at yours. Bring her over here. I need to tell her I love her." Edward, the fucking leech, begged.

I laughed bitterly. "Its too late for that. Bells is dead."

Edward and the Cullens stared at me in shock.

"Bella. She -she's dead?" The pixie choked out.

"How?" Her husband asked.

"TB. She died of TB." I stated. I looked over at the doctor. "If only you were there to save her. I wouldn't care if she was vampire. I just want her back. But that's impossible. She died months ago."

The Cullens all began to sob. I didn't pay the any mind. I paced around. "She told me to tell you she's sorry."

"Where was she buried?" Their 'mother' asked.

"Our side." I said. "Not that I'd matter to you. You left her."

"We're so sorry." The doctor said with a pained look on his face.

Tears streamed down my face yet again. "I don't give a fuck about your apologies. They mean _nothing _to me. I miss my best friend. I loved her. I don't care about you."

I ran off and returned to my house where I proceeded to cry.

* * *

**Several Years Later...**

I sat down with my imprint, my wife, sitting beside me. I still loved Bella and I missed her. I never forgot her. I held my son (7 years old) and my daughter (5 and 1/2 years old) my lap telling them for the millionth time the story of Bella. I told them how brave, beautiful, and fun she was. I told them how I remember how she felt with her TB and still managed to have fun until she started getting worse. They admired her so much, they sometimes asked me to go visit her grave. I went along with my imprint. I always kept her last letter to me in a safe place, where I read it nearly daily.

Edward and the Cullens still felt bad. Edward even tried killing himself. Now, he was dating a blonde leech.

_I'll never forget you Isabella Marie Swan. Bells, I miss you. I will always be reminded of you everyday._


End file.
